Dark Dookie
"Dark Dookie" is the 1st episode of the fifth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 61st episode overall. Description Mario and the gang begin their final epic saga in this Season 5 Premiere. Synopsis The episode begins with the Darkness walking through the forest to meet with the General, who greets him and remarks on his black hair. The Darkness replies that he found out that "red was not in this year". When the Darkness brings up the topic of Ganon's ninja army, the General shows him the superior army that he has assembled for him. The Darkness commends General on his work, stating that Ganon will soon be crushed and his subordinates will come crawling to his side. Meanwhile, Mario, Wario, and Mona are fighting off ninjas on the battlefield; but no matter how many they defeat, more keep coming. Fortunately, Mario is able to take out some of them with his beam sword, but then Nox Decious appears on the battlefield. He confronts the plumber, telling him he had killed Merlin in battle. Mario refuses to believe it, but Decious insists it is true. Mario prepares to battle Decious while Wario and Mona prepare to combat more ninjas. Luigi, in the meantime, encounters King Bowser on the soccer field. Bowser declares that, due to his increased height, he can defeat Luigi. Luigi argues against this, saying that Bowser's lack of intelligence is the reason for his continuous defeats. Bowser disregards this, insisting that he can win. The two of them have an argument about Bowser's long-term plans regarding the Mushroom Kingdom before Bowser summons ninjas to fight for him. Luigi is worried at first, but then Donkey Kong and Ness arrive to assist him. Solid Snake breaks into a house and finds Tommy Vercetti, resurrected by Ganondorf. Vercetti is joined by several ninjas, who prepare to kill Snake. Just then, Brock and Gary arrive to assist Snake, who is slightly put off by their presence. Mario and Nox Decious duel with their beam swords on the battlefield. They seem to be equally matched until Mario disarms Decious. Decious remarks on Mario's increased strength, but believes that Mario still cannot beat him. The ninjas restrain Mario while Decious exits, saying Ganondorf wants to be the one to kill Mario. Mario breaks free and Wario and Mona rejoin him, wondering if Decious was telling the truth about Merlin. Mario then informs them he has sent Yoshi to track down Decious and discover where the League is hiding. Yoshi tails Decious and is nearly caught when he expresses his disgust at Decious' intent to go to the bathroom in the woods. Luigi, Ness, and Donkey Kong successfully defeat the ninjas and Bowser exits. Luigi informs Ness of his overly violent methods of fighting, but Ness doesn't listen to him. The group then heads back to the house. Brock and Gary are able to defeat the ninjas by methods of humiliation, such as noogies and wedgies. Snake corners Tommy on the second level and shoots him dead. The group then decides to head back to the house. The Mushroom Force regroups at Mario's house, where they all report their progress, or lack thereof. Gary informs them that Snake is in the bathroom. The group realizes they are going to have to make much more progress before they launch an attack on the League. Luigi then wonders if they would do better if Waluigi was awake. They then have a brief dispute on whether they are using the names Ganon or Ganondorf. Snake arrives back from the bathroom, ready to continue their mission. The others notice that Snake doesn't look well. Snake insists he is fine, but then suddenly collapses of a heart attack. Mario runs to his side and is shocked to find Snake on the ground, dead. EPISODE LXI: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Darkness * Chris Muller as Luigi / Nox Decious * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong * Kevin Chamberlain as Yoshi (as Kazumi Totaka) / General * Austin Stevenson as Bowser / Brock / Tommy Vercetti * Tim Chang as Kamek * Julian Petruzzelli as Gary Oak / Solid Snake * Tim Muller as Ness * Erin Henderson as Mona * Christian Arista as Ninja #1 * Eric Porter as Ninja #2 * Man as Ninja #3 Locations * The Woods * The Battlefield * The Soccer Field * Tommy Vercetti's hideout * Mario's Backyard Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * Snake is seemingly killed. * Tommy Vercetti returns, but is killed by Snake. * Nox Decious returns. * Bowser returns. * Merlin is presumed dead. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * Originally, the episode going to be released on February 10, 2012, but due to the special effects being corrupted, it was delayed until Sunday. The official airing was February 12, 2012. * Austin Stevenson portrays Bowser instead of Josh Kling as he moved away after the movie. * This is the first episode of Stupid Mario Brothers where someone swears with a bleep in the actual episode. * When Nox Decious told Mario he killed Merlin, it was revealed in the last episode of the series that Merlin wasn't killed by Decious, but by Ganon. Goofs * Matt Provencal can be seen in the background behind King Bowser and the ninjas on the soccer field in the Donkey Kong costume, minus the mask. * Donkey Kong flips off Luigi when Ness and him appear to help him. * Eric Porter in the Donkey Kong costume can be seen in the background behind Luigi on the swing after Solid Snake dies, but without the mask. * Provencal, dressed as Wario, can be seen on the swing set behind Luigi at 13:03. External Links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 61 * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 61 Bloopers Category:Season Five